Cena Przeznaczenia
by Almiritch
Summary: Lamparcia Łapa jest córką zastępcy Klanu Rzeki Mknącej Burzy i Cienistej Gałązki, a także najmłodszą terminatorką w Klanie. Gwiezdny Klan przeznaczył jej wspaniały los, ale droga do niego będzie niezwykle bolesna . . .


**Rozdział 1**

Lampart otworzyła bursztynowe ślepka i wesoło rozejrzała się po przytulnej kociarni. Spała u boku swej matki, Cienistej Gałązki. Jej bok wciąż łagodnie unosił się i opadał w spokojnym rytmie, ale cętkowana kotka wiedziała, że niedużo czasu minie, nim pierwsze promienie słońca prześlizgną się przez gęstą zasłonę zielonych krzaków i obudzą kocicę.

Złocista koteczka ziewnęła szeroko, ukazując ostre, białe ząbki oraz różowy języczek i pochylając łebek, zaczęła czyścić zmierzwione po śnie futerko na piersi. Rozmyślała o swojej zbliżającej się ceremonii, która miała odbyć się już dzisiaj. Długo czekała na ten moment. „Ciekawe kto zostanie moim mistrzem" - pomyślała.

Wtem posłyszała szelest z tyłu. Skierowała wyprostowane uszka do tyłu, nasłuchując uważnie, gotowa wychwycić najsłabsze bicie serce lub lekki oddech. Nim zdołała się obejrzeć, coś uderzyło ją z siłą wybuchu. Biała łapa zakończona różowymi opuszkami uniosła się, by zadać cios Lampartowi, pazury jednak były schowane, tak, by nie wyrządzić przeciwniczce krzywdy. Cętkowana koteczka zapiszczała przestraszona, nim poznała się na tym, z kim walczy. Dwa koty jeszcze przez chwilę turlały się po usłanym igłami legowisku, po końcu jednak Lampart opadła zdyszana, opierając brązową mordkę na chłodnej ziemi.

- Pokonałaś mnie - przyznała, a wąsiki jej zadrgały. Lód była jej najlepszą przyjaciółką; urodziły się mniej-więcej w tym samym czasie, wspólnie przechodząc przez wszystkie etapy rozwoju. O zachodzie słońca razem miały zostać wezwane w szeregi terminatorów.

Biała koteczka wyprostowała się dumnie, jej szmaragdowe oczy błyszczały radością.

- Pierwszy raz od niepamiętnych czasów, co? - miauknęła żartobliwie, chwytając ząbkami ucho Lamparta.

- Hej, trochę wyrozumiałości dla pokonanej - cętkowana stuliła uszy, przyjmując pokorną postawę. - Ile można?

Śnieżnobiała kotka parsknęła i potrząsnęła trójkątną głową, jakby chcąc odgonić myśli.

- Niecierpliwię się. Ty nie?

- A jakże! - miauknęła Lampart. - Czekanie na ceremonię trwa i_wieczność_/i. W dodatku zżera mnie ciekawość o naszych nauczycieli.

- Lub nauczycielki - poprawiła ją Lód. - Słyszałam jak Rudzikowe Serce miauczała, że Miodowa Gwiazda dotychczas jeszcze nie wybrał mistrzów.

- Jak to? - zdziwiła się cętkowana kotka, przekrzywiając w charakterystyczny sposób prawe ucho. Zawsze tak robiła, gdy coś ją zaintrygowało. - Przecież ceremonia jest już dzisiaj.

Lód wzruszyła drobnymi ramionkami.

- Nie wiem. Po prostu nie widziała, żeby ktokolwiek poza Mknącą Burzą wczoraj wchodził do legowiska.

- Myślisz, że—

Jej słowa zostały przerwane przez matkę Lodu, wiercącej się na posłaniu.

- Bry - zamiauczała ze swojego gniazda Goździkowe Futerko, zwijając i rozwijając się w kłębek. Po chwili westchnęła głośno i otworzyła zielone ślepia, ogarniając wzrokiem całą kociarnię. Była najstarszą matką, przywykła więc do doglądania kociąt, gdy ich matki były niedostępne.

Dwie młode kotki wymieniły rozbawione spojrzenia i wybiegły z kociarni. Obozowa polanka nie była pusta, jak możnaby się spodziewać po wczesnej porze. Przeciwnie, wszędzie krzątały się koty, przyjmując rozkazy od zastępcy Miodowej Gwiazdy, Mknącej Burzy. Potężny buro-biały kocur był także ojcem Lampartu.

Wielki wojownik musiał dostrzec swą córkę kątem oka, ponieważ zaczął się do niej zbliżać wolnym krokiem. Mała cętkowana koteczka także go dostrzegła, porzucając w tyle swą towarzyszkę i śpiesząc na spotkanie ojcu.

- Dzień dobry - wymruczał Mknąca Burzy, liżąc Lampart za uchem. - Jak się spało?

Lód także dołączyła do nich, uprzejmie spinając zastępcy łebkiem w geście szacunku.

- Fantastycznie - miauknęła kotka. - Szkoda, że nie zaspałam, ceremonia szybciej by nadeszła.

Mknącej Burzy wąsiki poruszyły się z rozbawienia.

- Zobaczysz, czas do południa minie jak mgnienie oka. Nawet się nie obejrzysz, a już twój mistrz zawoła cię do Trawiastej Kotlinki.

- Jasne - burknęła Lampart, sprawiając, że szmaragdowe oczy Lodu zrobiły się okrągłe ze zdziwienia. Nie mogła uwierzyć jakim tonem jej przyjaciółka zwracała się do zastępcy, nawet jeśli był on jej ojcem.

Mknąca Burza wzruszył tylko szerokimi ramionami. Po chwili do kocura podszedł bursztynowooki Łaciata Skórka.

- Prosiłeś, bym przyszedł do ciebie o świcie.

- Tak - miauknął zastępca. - Chcę, byś wyruszył z wieczornym patrolem. Weź ze sobą dwa, trzy koty. Mógłbyś dołączyć do niego Ognistą Łapę? Ostatnio chadza tylko na wyprawy myśliwskie, przydałaby mu się odmiana.

Łaciata Skórka skinął głową i oddalił się w kierunku stosu ze zwierzyną.

Lamparcik rozejrzała się po polance, odruchowo wyławiając spośród kotów pręgowanego kocura o ciemnorudej sierści, o którym wspominał Mknąca Burza. Terminator trenował prawie od czterech księżyców, pewne więc było, że wkrótce zostanie wojownikiem. Jego siostra, Jarzębinowa Łapa zdecydowała się zostać następnym medykiem Klanu Rzeki i uczyła się pilnie, mając w nadziei godnie zastąpić w przyszłości Owadzią Skórkę na stanowisku.

Cętkowana koteczka zawstydziła się, napotykając ciemnozielony wzrok starszego kocura. Ten spojrzał na nią beznamiętnie i powrócił do naprawiania zapory wokół obozu chroniącej go przed atakami wrogich Klanów.

- Na co się tak patrzysz? - wesoło zagadnęła Lód, niosąc w pyszczku tłustą mysz, którą musiała przynieść ze stosu. - Chcesz trochę?

- Chętnie, porządnie zgłodniałam od wieczora - przyznała koteczka i przysiadła, czekając aż przyjaciółka upuści stworzenie, które miały między siebie podzielić.

Przełknąwszy ostatni kęs, Lampart polizała łapkę, by zmyć z siebie resztki skończonego posiłku. Obok Lód myła nasadę swojego cienkiego ogonka. Cętkowana koteczka potrząsnęła trójkątnym łebkiem i spojrzała na niebo. Słońce powoli wspinało się po nieskalanym choć jedną chmurką niebie, zapowiadając niedalekie górowanie. Z tyłu za nią, spory jasnorudy kot wskoczył na pień drzewa. Uniósł cętkowaną głowę ku niebu i zamiauczał donośnym głosem.

**Rozdział 2**

- Niech wszystkie koty wystarczająco dorosłe, by samodzielnie polować - zamiauczał Miodowa Gwiazda, - stawią się tutaj, pod Mokrym Pniem na zebranie Klanu!

Przywódca zwołał swoje koty zwykłymi słowy poprzedzającymi każdą ceremonię. iCeremonia!/i Na sama myśl Lampartowi zrobiło się ciepło na sercu. Obejrzała się dookoła, widząc jak dwie kocice, matki wynurzają się spomiędzy jeżynowych murów chroniących kociarnię. Cienista Gałązka, bura wojowniczka, przysiadła obok swojej córki, dając jej znak, by również uczyniła to co ona sama. Lampart posłusznie usiadła, choć trudno było jej zachować spokój. Czubki poduszeczek u łap aż swędziały ją od podniecenia. Kotka obróciła głowę, by ujrzeć biały pyszczek Lodu, wlepiającą szmaragdowe spojrzenie w kocura na szczycie pniu.

- W ten czas, gdy słońce dochodzi do szczytu nieba - kontynuował przywódca Klanu Rzeki, - zbieramy się tutaj wszyscy razem, by nadać imiona nowym terminatorom.

Lampart słyszała szmery dochodzące z tłumu kocich wojowników zgromadzonych wokół rozpadającego się pniaka.

- Kocięta Goździkowego Futerka i Cienistej Gałązki osiągnęły wiek sześciu księżyców i są gotowe, by uczyć się na wojowników - zamiauczał Miodowa Gwiazda. - Lampart!

Cętkowana koteczka poczuła jak jej matka popycha ją delikatnie naprzód.

- Idź - szepnęła.

Lampart pewnym siebie krokiem podeszła pod Mokry Pień, czekając na następne słowa swojego przywódcy.

- Od tego dnia, do czasu gdy otrzymasz imię wojownika, zwana będziesz Lamparcią Łapą.

Wierzbowa Łapa jako pierwsza powtórzyła jej imię, a za nią reszta terminatorów.

- Pierzasty Ogonie! - zawołał Miodowa Gwiazda.

Brązowy wojownik o białym podbrzuszu wystąpił z zebranych kotów, Lamparcia Łapa nie mogła uwierzyć w jaki sposób kocur utrzymuje opanowanie, podczas, gdy ona była tak podekscytowana.

- Mistrzowałeś Lodowąsemu. Dziś jest wojownikiem Klanu Rzeki - zamiauczał przywódca. - Dziś proszę cię, byś uczył tę terminatorkę.

Pierzasty Ogon skinął głową i podszedł do Lamparciej Łapy, schylając pyszczek, by dotknąć noska swojej nowej terminatorki własnym.

Lamparcia Łapa była bardzo zadowolona. Pierzasty Ogon był poważanym wojownikiem, jednocześnie cierpliwym i miłym. Cętkowana terminatorka wiedziała, że na każdy trening uda się z przyjemnością.

- Lodzie!

Biała koteczka wstała pośpiesznie i w podskokach udała się pod miejsce, z którego przemawiał przywódca. Wprawiło to koty w ubawienie, mruczenie dało się słyszeć w dolince nad strumykiem.

- Od tego dnia, aż do momentu otrzymania imienia wojownika, zwana będziesz Lodową Łapą - oznajmił rudy kocur.

- Lodowa Łapa! Lodowa Łapa! - zamiauczała Goździkowe Futerko, matka jej przyjaciółki.

- Lawendowa Chmuro - miauknął Miodowa Gwiazda. Srebrzysta prążkowana kocica wysunęła się z rzędu wojowników. - To także nie będzie twoja pierwsza uczennica. Sama terminowałaś u Rudzikowego Serca, wierzę, że przekażesz tej uczennicy wszystkie informacje, które nabyłaś od swej mistrzyni.

Srebrna kotka obróciła się do Lodowej Łapy, by powitać ją zwyczajowym gestem.

- Lamparcia Łapa! Lodowa Łapa! Lamparcia Łapa! Lodowa Łapa.

Klan rozkrzyczał się, a koty podchodziły, by pogratulować najmłodszym terminatorkom.

Cienista Gałązka jako pierwsza podeszła do córki. Liznęła ją za uchem.

- Jestem z ciebie taka dumna - miauknęła i ustąpiła miejsca, bo Wierzbowa Łapa natychmiast ustawiła się w kolejce. Była piękną kotką o miękkim szarym futerku i bystrych, błękitnych oczach.

- Gratulacje! - wymruczała, ocierając policzek o mordkę siostry. - Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do legowiska, Ognista Łapa chyba nie ma zamiaru się do ciebie odezwać, straszny gbur z niego.

Fuknęła obrażona na ciemnorudego kocura, który stulił płasko uszy. Jego siostra i właściciel ciemnozielonych oczu byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, rzadko się kłócili, lecz Wierzbowa Łapa nie lubiła, gdy kocur ignorował jej siostrę z młodszego miotu.

Lamparcia Łapa miauknęła na swoją białą przyjaciółkę, która właśnie wybierała mysz ze stosu świeżej zwierzyny. Koteczka odwróciła się, w pyszczku mając zwisający posiłek, i popędziła za cętkowaną i szarą terminatorką, które prowadziły w kierunku kępy paproci okalającej pień, po którym wchodziło się do obozu.

Pośród jasnozielonych paproci znajdowała się ocieniona polanka, gdzie tu i ówdzie widać było kłębki mchu i wrzosów. Podczas pory zielonych liści legowisko było świetnie zamaskowane, jednak jak podejrzewała Lamparcia Łapa, w porze nagich drzew musiało tu być przeraźliwie chłodno.

Z cichym westchnięciem wciągnęła powietrze w nozdrza, wyczuwając zapachy poszczególnych terminatorów. Zapuściła się głębiej, odnajdując miejsce, którego nikt nie zajmował. Obok siebie cętkowana koteczka wyczuła Lodową Łapę, która krzątała się, moszcząc własne gniazdo.

- Hej, chyba nie przygotowywujecie się do snu, co? - Wierzbowa Łapa dała białej kotce przyjacielskiego kuksańca.

Nim Lodowa Łapa zdążyła odpowiedzieć, paprocie zaszeleściły i u wejścia do legowiska stanęli Pierzasty Ogon i Lawendowa Chmura.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie, bo zamierzamy zabrać was na obchód terenów - miauknęła srebrzysta kocica.

Wierzbowa Łapa obróciła się jak oparzona, schylając łebek w geście pozdrowienia, gdy jasnozielone spojrzenia wojowników spotkały jej niebieski wzrok.

- Trochę więcej życia - zamiauczał wesoło Pierzasty Ogon. - Mamy przed sobą długą drogę, a i tak zapewne nie zdążymy obejść terenów przed mrokiem.

Lawendowa Chmura spojrzała ostentacyjnie w niebo i poprowadziła czwórkę kotów przez obozową polankę nad strumykiem.

**Rozdział 2**

- To Trawiasta Dolinka - zamiauczał Pierzasty Ogon. - Tutaj zwykle będziemy trenować walkę.

Czwórka kotów siedziała na wilgotnej trawie, wsłuchana w głuchy rechot żab. Z jednej strony stok prowadził na piaszczyste pole, z drugiej odcięty był od stromej skarpy pluskającym strumieniem.

Lawendowa Chmura skinęła trójkątną głową.

- Teraz wybierzemy się do Wysokich Sosen, to blisko.

Kocica nie tracąc czasu przeskoczyła strumień, kierując się pod górę. Lamparcia Łapa widziała jak jej mięśnie idealnie grają pod gęstym cętkowanym futerkiem. Srebrzysta wojowniczka była smukłą kotką, ale z pewnością drzemała w niej siła potężniejszych od niej kotów.

W pewnym momencie Lamparcia Łapa usłyszała piśnięcie swojej białej przyjaciółki. Błyskawicznie obróciła głowę, by zobaczyć jak Lodowa Łapa zagarnia łapą żabę, która bezskutecznie próbowała wskoczyć do wody. Młoda terminatorka stojąc po brzuch w wartkim strumyku zagradzała jej drogę.

Brązową koteczkę doszło także ubawione mruczenie Pierzastego Ogona.

- Ja wolę mieć suche łapy.

Lawendowa Chmura również obserwowała bawiącą się Lodową Łapę, ale w żadnym wypadku nie była rozweselona, przeciwnie, rozdrażnionym głosem popędziła trójkę kotów.

- Nie czas na zabawę - warknęła. - Kiedy wrócimy do obozu, możecie robić co chcecie, ale teraz, razem z Pierzastym Ogonem, musimy wam pokazać terytorium Klanu Rzeki.

Dwie terminatorki wymieniły spojrzenia i podążyły za srebrną kocicą, a za nimi pręgowany wojownik.

Lamparcia Łapa uważanie obserwowała jak mistrzyni jej przyjaciółki zwinnie lawiruje między skrzypami. Po ledwie niedostrzegalnej chwili kotka dała susa i już znajdowała się na równym terenie, przepychając się przez gałęzie świerków, które torowały drogę na otwarty teren.

Cętkowana koteczka patrzyła jak jej śnieżna przyjaciółka przygląda się z namysłem szemrającej Strumień dołu wodzie.

- Strumień jest wyschnięty przez większą część pory zielonych liści, ale jeszcze nie jest tak ciepło, więc możemy się nie przejmować brakiem wody - zza Lamparciej Łapy dał się słyszeć głos Pierzastego Ogona.

- I dobrze - parsknęła Lodowa Łapa, drżąc. Mokre futro wciąż ciążyło jej u brzucha.

Pierzastemu Ogonowi oczy zamigotały.

- Lawendowa Chmura miała rację.

Lamparcia Łapa przyspieszyła nieco do przodu, gdy uszy kotki prowadzącej na czele obróciły się do tyłu. Kocica odwróciła głowę w kierunku pozostałych towarzyszy, tuląc uszy.

- Nie mówiłabyś tak - syknęła przez zaciśnięte żeby, - wiedząc jaka susza panowała na tych terenach kilka sezonów temu.

Lawendowa Chmura parsknęła raz jeszcze i pomknęła dalej, a Pierzasty Ogon tuż za nią.

Lodowa Łapa wbiła wzrok w łapy i stała tak, dopóki Lamparcia Łapa nie dotknęła jej ramienia końcówką ogona.

- Chodźmy dalej - wymruczała miękko. - Inaczej Lawendowa Chmura będzie jeszcze bardziej zła.

- Jasne - biała terminatorka wzruszyła ramionami i ruszyła dalej, z Lamparcią Łapą u boku.

Czwórka kotów ominęła pień drzewa wiszący od pokoleń nad obozem Klanu Rzeki, łączący gęsty las i Wysokie Sosny, do których zmierzali.

- Czujecie coś? - Lawendowa Chmura obejrzała się, by spotkać wzrok terminatorek.

Obie kotki zaczęły węszyć w powietrzu. Lamparcia Łapa poczuła woń kotów, inną jednak od tej, do której była przyzwyczajona, która unosiła się w ciepłym obozie Klanu Rzeki. Zapach był słaby, jednak gorzki.

- Czuję obce koty - sapnęła Lodowa Łapa.

- Strumień jest wyschnięty przez większą część pory zielonych liści, ale jeszcze nie jest na tyle ciepło, by woda zaczęła wyparowywać - wytłumaczył, patrząc jak Deszczowa Łapa przygląda się z góry szemrającej po prawej stronie wodzie. Poprowadził terminatora kawałek naprzód i rozejrzał się, omijając mostek wiszącą nad ich obozem, łączącą Wysokie Sosny z gęstym lasem.

- Czujesz coś? - spytała.

- Tak, czuję koty. Obce - Deszczowa Łapa wciągnął powietrze i wyczuł woń kotów, inną jednak od tej do której był przyzwyczajony. Zapach był słaby, przemieszany z silniejszymi, gorzkimi, należącymi prawdopodobnie do kocurów.

- Tak pachną koty z Klanu Wichru. Z uwagi na ich lekki zapach, trudno wyczuć, gdzie i _dokładnie_ /i znajdują się ich granice. Umownie, teren Klanu Wichru zaczyna się tam, gdzie kończy się las - miauknął i znów zaczął iść.

- Wysokie Sosny ciągną się aż do Grzmiącej Ścieżki, wzdłuż strumienia. Oczywiście tylko na tu, górze, bo na stromym brzegu rosną świerki, skrzypy oraz paprocie. Chodź, przejdziemy na drugą stronę strumyka - Deszczowa Łapa zaczął łapa za łapą schodzić w dół - Nie, nie, nie, nie tędy - zamruczał z ubawienia przywódca i szedł dalej naprzód.

Kocurek zrobił zdziwioną minę, ale dał susa i dogonił Buntowniczą Gwiazdę. Tuż przy Grzmiącej Ścieżce, kocur skręcił w prawo i zaczął zsuwać się ku strumykowi, przedzierając się przez gąszcze. Deszczowa Łapa idąc za przywódcą zobaczył wielką dziurę w kamieniu. Zatrzymał się i zajrzał w otwór. Tunel był długi, biegł pod Grzmiącą Ścieżką i wychodził na zewnątrz, między zielonymi paprociami porastającymi brzeg strumyka. Wyczuł kolejne, nowe zapachy. Pachniały rzeką, rybami i dobrze odżywionymi kotami.

- Deszczowa Łapo! - zawołał czarny kocur.

Terminator zerwał się biegiem do przodu, bowiem mistrz był daleko przed nim. Wspinał się znów w górę. Deszczowa Łapa szedł za nim, grzejąc mięśnie w ciepłych promieniach słońca. Wokół rosły młode świerki, a ptaki śpiewały radośnie, wijąc gniazda między ich gałęziami.

- To właśnie Świerkowe Wzgórze. Z reguły tu wysyłam główny patrol łowców, bo miejsce jest pełne myszy.

Kocur pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową, siadając na suchym podłożu, ale kocur już szła dalej. Ominął wszystkie świerki i ruszył przez małą polankę. Na jej środku stał wycięty pień po wielkim drzewie.

- Chodź, podejdziemy bliżej grzmiącej ścieżki - miauknął Buntownicza Gwiazda i poprowadził młodego kotka w kierunku zarośli.

Deszczowa Łapa zmarszczył nosek, czując ohydny zapach.

- Czy to potwory tak śmierdzą? - spytał swojego mistrza, kichając, by pozbyć się woni dolatującej grzmiącej ścieżki.

- Tak. Przejdziemy teraz ostrożnie na drugą stronę; za grzmiącą ścieżką Klan Gromu posiada tereny graniczące z rzeką - kocur końcówką ogona skinął w stronę zagajnika po drugiej stronie i rozejrzał się czy nie nadjeżdżają potwory. Upewniwszy się, czy przejście jest bezpieczne, koty pędem przebiegły grzmiącą ścieżkę, zatrzymując się pod jednym z pobliskich drzew.

- Idąc dalej, zobaczymy rzekę. Po drugiej stronie jest siedlisko Dwunogów. Nie radzę tam chodzić, wokół kręcą się psy - słysząc ostrzeżenie ze strony starszego kota, Deszczowa Łapa posłusznie skinął głową - Chyba powinniśmy już wracać?

Kotek w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami.

- Chciałbym zobaczyć rzekę - miauknął po chwili.

Buntownicza Gwiazda westchnął i skinął głową. Poprowadził kotka przez rząd liściastych drzewa, dających przyjemny, chłodny cień. Po chwili terminator usłyszał szemranie wody, które z każdym następnym jego krokiem stawało się coraz głośniejsze. Wreszcie jego oczom ukazała się ciemnoniebieska wstęga, oddzielająca go od zielonego pola. Podchodząc bliżej, mógł zobaczyć małe rybki pluskające w wodzie.

- Rzeka oddziela od siebie tereny Klanu Cienia i Klanu Rzeki - wytłumaczył - Koty z tych Klanów świetnie pływają. Ja osobiście nie lubię moczyć swojego futra - miauknął wesoło po chwili.

Deszczowa Łapa zamruczał z ubawienia i wyruszył w kierunku obozu za swoim mistrzem. Jeszcze raz przeszli grzmiącą ścieżkę i Świerkowe Wzgórze.

W końcu dwa koty zniknęły między paprociami, osłaniającymi wejście do obozu. Deszczowa Łapa ostrożnie stanął na pniu, wbijając pazury w miękkie, spróchniałe drewno. Pod nim płynęła cienka strużka strumyka, przecinająca w połowie siedzibę Klanu Gromu. Kotek zszedł z kłody i usiadł na usłanej igłami ziemi.

Patrząc na drugie wejście spostrzegł Dziką Łapę, idącą u boku swej mistrzyni, obydwie z pyszczkami pełnymi zdobyczy.

- Co jest za Trawiastą Dolinką, Buntownicza Gwiazdo? - spytał terminator przywódcę, tylko gdy ten staną na twardej ziemi.

Potężny kocur przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na ucznia i rzekł:

- Aż do siedliska Dwunogów mieszczą się nasze tereny - miauknął, wzruszając ramionami - Przy jednym z gniazd mieszkają pszczoły, więc wolałbym, gdybyś sam nie chodził tam na piesze wędrówki - mruknął - Jeśli chcesz, możemy dojść do opuszczonego gniazda i wrócić o zachodzie słońca.

- Bolą mnie nogi - zaczął zawodzić Deszczowa Łapa, widząc idącą w ich stronę Szybką Łapę.

- Prawdziwy wojownik nigdy nie uskarża się na rany, ani inne okoliczności życiowe - miauknął surowo, ale z łagodnym błyskiem w oku - No, idźcie już i zjedzcie coś porządnego.

- Wiesz, dzisiaj upolowałam swoją pierwszą mysz – miauknęła dumnie biała koteczka, kiedy szli do sterty świeżej zdobyczy – A ty co robiłeś na treningu? – spytała i dodała przyciszonym głosem, zerkając w stronę szarej kotki, leżącej już w gęstych paprociach otaczających legowisko terminatorów - Była Rzeczna Łapa?

Kocur gwałtownie potrząsnął łebkiem.

- Na szczęście nie. Buntownicza Gwiazda zabrał mnie na obchód terenów – odparł, biorąc dla siebie małego rudzika.

Szybka Łapa skinęła głową ze zrozumieniem i przymknęła oczy, delektując się swoją ryjówką. Deszczowa Łapa ukradkiem zerknął na Rzeczną Łapę, a ta ze zgrozą wykrzywiła pyszczek, wlepiając wzrok w zawalone drzewo-kładkę, przez którą zwykle przechodzili wchodząc do obozu.

- Mała Pręgo!

**Rozdział 3**

Na przenikliwy wrzask Rzecznej Łapy, dwaj terminatorzy obrócili się jak oparzeni. Dopiero po chwili Deszczowa Łapa uświadomił sobie co widzi. Serce zaczęło mu bić jak szalone.

Mała Pręga, kocur będący medykiem Klanu Gromu, stał wśród paproci, ledwo trzymając się na rozchybotanych nogach. Futro miał splamione krwią, a spojrzenie pełne przerażenia. Kot wydał jęk i natychmiast opadł na ziemię.

- Zemdlał! - wykrzyknęła Jemiołowe Pióro, stając przez Szybką Łapą, jakby w geście obrony swojej córki przed nieznanym im niebezpieczeństwem.

- Gdzie jest Mgliste Oko? - warknęła szara kocica na Deszczową Łapę.

- N-nie wiem - wyjąkał, ale kotka tylko zmrużyła oczy i pobiegła na drugi koniec obozu, do legowiska medyków. Kocur, nie namyślając się długo, pobiegł w paprocie za kocicą. Po chwili szaro-biały terminator usłyszał wołanie Buntowniczej Gwiazdy.

- Musimy jak najszybciej znaleźć naszego medyka - wymiauczał, starając się być spokojnym - Wyślemy dwa patrole. Słoneczna Burzo, pójdziesz do Samotnego Pnia, a ty Grzmiąca Stopo - przywódca wskazał końcówką ogona na szarego pręgowanego kocura - pójdziesz w stronę Wysokich Sosen. Nie bierzcie z sobą zbyt wielu kotów, musimy być przygotowani na atak ze strony wrogów! I bądźcie ostrożni - prosił czarny kocur głosem teraz załamującym się ze strachu.

- Ktoś musi się zająć Małą Pręgą, dopóki nie znajdziemy Mglistego Oka! - zawołała Stracona Stopa.

- Rzeczna Łapo, opatrz rany naszemu medykowi najlepiej jak potrafisz. Stracona Stopa ci pomoże.

Deszczowa Łapa spojrzał na swojego ojca. Płomiennie rudy kocur już wybiegł z obozu, a za nim popędziły dwie terminatorki, Wiewiórcza Łapa i Dzika Łapa.

- Deszczowa Łapo, Szybka Łapo, pomóżcie zanieść Małą Pręgę do jego legowiska - rozkazał im Buntownicza Gwiazda. Koty od razu posłusznie wstały i podeszły do kłębka popielatego futra - Migoczące Futerko, stań na straży z drugiej strony obozu. Jeśli zobaczysz coś dziwnego, natychmiast mnie o tym zawiadom.

Srebrzysta kotka skinęła głową i popędziła w kierunku paprociowego legowiska uzdrowicieli Klanu Gromu.

Deszczowa Łapa chwycił Małą Pręgę za futro na grzbiecie i razem z pomocą dwójki innych terminatorów powoli przenieśli kocura do jego kącika. Rzeczna Łapa wymiauczała podziękowania dla Szybkiej Łapy i zabrała się za opiekę nad medykiem.

Szaro-biały kocur obserwował ją tamującą krew kocura za pomocą pajęczyny; gdy zmieniała okład, widział szkarłatne krople rozmazane na białych niciach.

- Co się tak gapisz? - warknęła w pewnej chwili Rzeczna Łapa - Lepiej przynieś mi trochę mchu umoczonego w wodzie, bym mogła przemyć rany.

Terminator gwałtownie się zawstydził i od razu podbiegł nad strumyk. Gorączkowo szukając wzrokiem mchu, spostrzegł Straconą Stopę, idącą w jego kierunku z kącika starszyzny.

- Masz tu trochę mchu, żeby donieść wodę do Rzecznej Łapy. Słyszałam jej prośbę i pomyślałam, że przyda ci się.

- Dziękuję - wymruczał i przejął od starej kotki kłębek porostów. Kocica natychmiast oddaliła się w kierunku swojego legowiska, spoglądając jeszcze na niego przez ramię.

- Gdzie ten mech? - usłyszał zrzędzenie Rzecznej Łapy i srebrzysta kotka wysunęła się z paproci. Szybka Łapa podbiegła do przyjaciela i szybko polizała go po uchu.

- Powiedz jej, że już idę - burknął szaro-biały kocurek i zmoczył mech w wodzie. Szybka Łapa szeroko otworzyła oczy i zawróciła do legowiska medyka. Deszczowa Łapa jeszcze chwilę siedział nad strumykiem, po czym ruszył w kierunku kępy paproci.

- Wreszcie - warknęła kocica, biorąc od kocura kępkę porostów i najdelikatniej jak mogła, zaczęła obmywać rany popielatemu medykowi - Szybka Łapo, nałóż na rany kilka płatków nagietku-

Rzeczna Łapa nie zdążyła dokończyć zdania, bowiem u wejścia do obozu rozległy się miauknięcia Migoczącego Futerka.

- Wracają! - zawołała - Buntownicza Gwiazdo!

Czarny kocur odwrócił się, by zobaczyć Jemiołowe Pióro i Grzmiącą Stopę wracających z patrolu.

- Nie znaleźliście jej? - spytał potężny przywódca

Pręgowany kocur potrząsnął głową, sapiąc.

- Ale...Buntownicza Gwiazdo, wyczuliśmy zapach lisów - miauknęła śnieżnobiała kotka.

- I krwi - dodał Grzmiąca Stopa. Deszczowa Łapa pomyślał o swoim ojcu, o siostrach i Mglistym Oku i nie mógł powstrzymać myśli o leżących koło pnia bezwładnych ciałach towarzyszy - Poszliśmy za tropem, od strony Wysokich Sosen widzieliśmy, że coś się dzieje przy Pniu. Tam został wysłany drugi patrol - przypomniał pręgowany wojownik.

Buntownicza Gwiazda zastanowił się przez chwilę.

- Wy dwoje zostaniecie w obozie. Musicie odpocząć. Pójdą ze mną Migoczące Futerko, Szybka Łapa i Deszczowa Łapa - zdecydował i zeskoczył z Wysokiego Pnia.

- A ja? - zawołała Rzeczna Łapa. Czarny kocur zmrużył oczy.

- Zostaniesz w obozie, opiekując się Małą Pręgą. Nie mogę ryzykować straty kolejnego terminatora.

- Deszczowa Łapa i Szybka Łapa też są terminatorami - zaprotestowała srebrna kotka. Deszczowa Łapa był pewien, że przywódca ustąpi i weźmie terminatorkę do grupy, ale następne słowa Buntowniczej Gwiazdy rozwiały jego wątpliwości.

- Dlatego więc nie chcę brać nikogo więcej - miauknął spokojnie - Nie mamy czasu na sprzeczki, wyruszamy - zarządził i poprowadził swój oddział w kierunku Świerkowych Wzgórz. Zbliżając się do celu, Deszczowa Łapa mógł usłyszeć odgłosy walki. Szaro-biały kotek spojrzał na swojego mistrza. Czarny kocur zastrzygł uszami i wydał z siebie okrzyk wojenny. Koty popędziły przez polanę i dołączyły do swoich towarzyszy. Deszczowa Łapa zamarł. Ich przeciwnikami były 3 lisy. Jeden leżał martwy na trawie splamionej krwią, ale dwa wciąż zagrażały życiu jego pobratymców. Nie namyślając się długo kocur skoczył na grzbiet lisa, wbijając w skórę drapieżnika ostre jak ciernie pazury. Deszczowa Łapa nie trenował jeszcze walki, ale instynkt podpowiadał mu jak powinien się bronić. Lis kłapnął szczęką w kierunku terminatora, ale kotek zwinnie odskoczył, gryząc rudy ogon. Lis zawył, gdy od drugiej strony zaatakował go Słoneczna Burza. Kocur przebiegł pod długonogim stworzeniem, rozdzierając pazurami białe futro na brzuchu. Buntownicza Gwiazda skoczył lisowi na grzbiet i zatapiając zęby w karku drapieżnika, dokańczając dzieła. Lis padł martwy.

Kilka lisich długości od niego, Szybka Łapa, Dzika Łapa i Migoczące Futerko walczyły dzielnie, ramię w ramię z dwa razy większym od siebie stworzeniem o rudym futrze. Lis, najprawdopodobniej uświadamiając sobie o liczebności wrogów, czmychnął czym prędzej w zarośla i pobiegł wzdłuż grzmiącej ścieżki.

Deszczowa Łapa odwrócił się, by uczcić zwycięstwo z pobratymcami, ale dopiero wtedy zauważył trzecie ciało, leżące w cieniu jednej z wielkich sosen.

- Wiewiórcza Łapa! - krzyknął, rozpoznając jasnorude futro przybranej siostry. Dzika Łapa nachylona była nad siostrą. OD kiedy pamiętał, kotki były nierozłączne. Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy zostały rozdzielone. Przez los.

Słoneczna Burza siedział parę króliczych skoków od córki, z przygnębionym wyrazem pyszczka. Szaro-biały podszedł do ojca, starając się dodać mu otuchy, choć sam wypełniony był smutkiem - Czy...czy ona żyje? - spytał płomiennie rudego kocura.

- Nie - szepnął zastępca Klanu Gromu i odwrócił się, by porozmawiać z Buntowniczą Gwiazdą.

Fala żalu zalała Deszczową Łapę. Już nigdy nie porozmawia z siostrą. Nigdy jej nie zobaczy. W pewnej chwili poczuł koło siebie Szybką Łapę. Srebrzysta koteczka w geście pocieszenia owinęła wokół niego swój czarny ogon.

- Trzeba będzie przenieść Wiewiórczą Łapę i Mgliste Oko do obozu - miauknęła Migoczące Futerko, podchodząc do terminatorów - Moglibyście pomóc? Będziemy mieli całą noc na opłakiwanie twojej siostry - zrzędziła. Dzika Łapa prychnęła, słysząc słowa swojej mistrzyni.

- Daj spokój - mruknął do niej kocur - Wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni. Potrzebujemy odpoczynku i ziół na rany - Po chwili przypomniał sobie wzmiankę wojowniczki o Mglistym Oku. Czyżby ona też zginęła?

- Migoczące Futerko! - zawołał, widząc jak kotka ponownie odwraca się w jego stronę - Wszystko w porządku z Mglistym Okiem?

- Nie nazwałabym tak jej stanu, ale żyje - warknęła i poprowadziła kota do pnia - Zawołaj swoje koleżanki. Musimy jakoś przenieść je do obozu.

Światło księżyca wąskimi strużkami przedzierało się przez iglaste gałęzie drzew chroniących obóz Klanu Gromu. Na polance pokrytej igłami leżało ciało kotki; jej futerko, zazwyczaj dobrze wyczyszczone i ułożone, było teraz zmierzwione i zakurzone, ale srebrzyło się w świetle gwiazd. Deszczowa Łapa, tak jak reszta kotów z jego Klanu, siedział wokół Wysokiego Pnia, czekając na swojego przywódcę. Potężny kocur podszedł do ciała młodej kotki i po raz ostatni dzielił z nią języki.

Kiedy odszedł, reszta kotów położyła się wokół terminatorki, mrucząc pożegnania. W końcu jednak koty rozeszły się do swoich legowisk i przy kotce zostali tylko jej najbliżsi: Bawełniany Taniec, Słoneczna Burza, Dzika Łapa, Zmianka, młodszy braciszek, Deszczowa Łapa oraz jej mistrz, Grzmiąca Stopa.

- Żegnaj Wiewiórcza Łapo - mruczał szaro-biały kocurek, wylizując szorstkie futro siostry - Niech Gwiezdny Klan będzie z ciebie dumny.

- To wszystko moja wina - zawołał Słoneczna Burza, przerywając ciszę - Gdybym nie wybrał jej do patrolu!

- Cii - Bawełniany Taniec dotknęła końcówką ogona jego ramienia - Nasza córka jest już bezpieczna między gwiazdami - wskazała na granatowe niebo ponad nimi. Jej partner westchnął i ułożył się blisko, ponownie dzieląc języki z nieżyjącą córką.

**Rozdział 4**

O świcie, Słoneczna Burza i Bawełniany Taniec wyszli pogrzebać Wiewiórczą Łapę. Deszczowa Łapa powrócił razem z Dziką Łapą do ich legowiska, oboje zmarznięci i nieprzytomni po bezsennej nocy. Kot umościł się w swoim legowisku i już zasypiał, gdy obudził go głos Buntowniczej Gwiazdy.

- Odpocznijcie. Wczoraj przeszliście ciężki dzień - miauknął delikatnie - Po południu wyruszamy na patrol. To będzie twoje ostatnie wyjście jako terminatorki, Dzika Łapo - dodał i wymaszerował spomiędzy paproci.

Nawet śpiący, Deszczowa Łapa nie mógł odrzucić od siebie iskierki zazdrości. i „_Dzika Łapa miała zostać wojowniczką!_" /i Po chwili jednak wzruszył ramionami i zasnął wtulony w futerko chrapiącej Szybkiej Łapy.

Deszczowa Łapa obudził się i ziewnął szeroko. Było już dobrze po południu. Kocurek wstał i przeciągnął się, prężąc grzbiet. Ponownie otwierając oczy, rozejrzał się po legowisku. Był sam. Nie zdziwiło go to; Klan powrócił do codziennego trybu - terminatorzy zapewne byli w Trawiastej Dolince.

Kot jeszcze raz potrząsnął głową, by się przebudzić i wyszedł spomiędzy paproci. Przy jednym z krzaków spostrzegł Buntowniczą Gwiazdę, Grzmiącą Stopę i Dziką Łapę zajadających zdobycz. Prawdopodobnie byli gotowi, by wyruszyć na patrol.

- Nareszcie - burknął Grzmiąca Stopa i wskazał na stos zdobyczy. Deszczowa Łapa wybrał mysz i szybko przełknął.

- Uważaj, żebyś nie dostał bólu brzucha od jedzenia - zażartowała Dzika Łapa, dopiero po chwili orientując się, iż nie wypalił, widząc jak przywódca i jej mistrz wymieniają niezręczne spojrzenia.

- Chodźmy - miauknął Buntownicza Gwiazda i przeszedł ostrożnie przez spróchniały pień - Musimy upewnić się, czy lis nie postanowił wrócić na nasz teren.

Terminatorzy skinęli łebkami i przekroczyli pień w ślad za swoimi mistrzami. Okolica wydawała się teraz spokojna, jakże zmieniona od dnia wczorajszego. W pewnej chwili Dzika Łapa zwęszyła nornicę. Przypadła do ziemi, posuwając się bezszelestnie po leśnym podłożu. W pewnej chwili wykonała skok i nornica zwisała bezwładnie z pyszczka brązowej kotki.

- Ładny chwyt - pochwalił ją Grzmiąca Stopa. Kotka wypięła dumnie pierś i patrol ruszył dalej.

Przy pniu wciąż widać było ślady krwi, ale lisy zniknęły. Deszczowa Łapa zastanawiał się co się z nimi stało.

- Lisy zapewne zabrali ich towarzysze - mruknął, jakby czytając w myślach terminatora - Co czujesz, Dzika Łapo?

Kotka zastrzygła uszami i otworzyła nieznacznie pyszczek, wciągając powietrze.

- Czuję zakrzepłą krew, grzmiącą ścieżkę - nosek Dzikiej Łapy zmarszczył się, czując zapach - i Klan Rzeki.

Grzmiąca Stopa otworzył szerzej oczy i posmakował powietrza.

- Rzeczywiście - miauknął, uważnie się rozglądając - Ich patrol musiał przechodzić niedaleko, bo zapach jest świeży. Sprawdzimy to, Buntownicza Gwiazdo?

Czarny kocur skinął głową i przeprowadził koty przez grzmiącą ścieżkę. Prześlizgując się przez żywopłot po drugiej stronie, biało-szary terminator zobaczył potężną skałę, obrośniętą mchem i porostami.

- To Zamszony Głaz. Tutaj zbieramy się na Zgromadzenie - wyjaśniła mu przybrana siostra.

- Byłaś kiedyś na Zgromadzeniu? - spytał zaciekawiony, rozglądając się wokół. Polanka była wystarczająco duża, by pomieścić koty ze wszystkich czterech Klanów.

- Pewnie - Dzika Łapa wzruszyła ramionami - Każdy kiedyś pójdzie, prędzej czy później.

Przywódca Klanu Gromu poprowadził koty do strumienia. Teraz ich droga prowadziła przez gęste zarośla i paprocie, w kierunku tunelu pod grzmiącą ścieżką.

- Ani śladu Klanu Rzeki - mruknął Grzmiąca Stopa i w tej samej chwili z pobliskich krzaków wyłonił się patrol.

- Witam, Buntownicza Gwiazdo - miauknęła smukła, srebrzysta cętkowana kocica, pochylając głowę w geście pozdrowienia. Pozostałe dwa koty zrobiły to samo, natomiast biały kocur o czarnej końcówce ogona burknął coś nieprzyjemnie. Czarny jak sadza kot o lśniącym futrze natychmiast syknął w jego kierunku. Deszczowa Łapa domyślił się, iż musi to być jego terminator. Dzika Łapa, stojąca u jego boku posłała nieprzyjazne spojrzenie młodemu kocurowi, po czym odwróciła się do srebrnej kotki, z respektem kiwając głową.

- Witaj, Lawendowa Chmuro - odwzajemnił powitanie wojowniczki na czele patrolu, ale Grzmiąca Stopa nie był tak grzeczny.

- Co wasz patrol robi tak blisko naszych terenów? - warknął porywczy kocur i wskazał na przejście w skale.

- Przekraczając ten strumień bylibyście w obrębie naszego terytorium - prychnęła srebrna kocica w odpowiedzi, jeżąc futro na grzbiecie. Grzmiąca Stopa wysunął ostre pazury, ale Buntownicza Gwiazda uciął sprzeczkę, wkraczając między obydwa koty.

- Lawendowa Chmura ma rację. Grzmiąca Stopo, spokojnie - pręgowany kocur syknął, ale więcej się już nie odezwał. Czarny kocur spojrzał wymownie na wojownika, prosząc wojownika, by nie kłócili się między sobą w obecności obcego Klanu. Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza.

- Jak idzie polowanie? - spytał czarny wojownik Klanu Rzeki Dziką Łapę, próbując rozładować atmosferę.

- Dobrze, dziękuję - odpowiedziała z nornicą w pyszczku. Deszczowa Łapa stwierdził, że pomysł nie wypalił, bowiem ton kotki był chłodny i oficjalny. Dwa patrole rozstały się i zwróciły w kierunku swoich terenów.

- Kim był ten czarny kocur? - spytał terminator swojego mistrza, myśląc o przyjacielskim wojowniku i jego nieprzyjemnym terminatorze, kiedy przechodzili przez kamienny tunel.

- To Czarny Potok, jeden z najmłodszych wojowników Klanu Rzeki. Jego terminator zwie się Lodowa Łapa - wyjaśnił, po czym dodał - Bardzo się od siebie różnią, prawda?

Dwójka uczniów zamruczała z ubawienia.

- Natomiast Lawendowa Chmura jest starszą wojowniczką. Jej szylkretowa terminatorka to Żółwia Łapa - miauknęła Dzika Łapa, patrząc na swojego mistrza.

- Mknąca Burza robi się coraz starszy - mruknął, mrużąc oczy w promieniach słońca - Zastanawiam się, kiedy przejdzie do starszyzny i zostanie wybrany nowy zastępca.

- Lawendowa Chmura dobrze pełniłaby tę funkcję - zauważyła Dzika Łapa, otrzepując łapy z wody, po wejściu na suchy teren Świerkowego Wzgórza.

- Nie wiek decyduje o pozycji w klanowej hierarchii - miauknął w końcu Buntownicza Gwiazda - Mknąca Burza jest silnym wojownikiem, którego wigor zaspokoi potrzeby Klanu na kilka następnych sezonów.

Widać było, że Grzmiąca Stopa nie podzielał zdania swojego przywódcy, ale nic nie powiedział, bo właśnie dotarli do obozu. Koty ostrożnie przeszły przez pień łączący przeciwległe brzegi strumienia i znalazły się na znajomej polance. Niebo powoli nabierało czerwonawego koloru, a słońce rzucało długie cienie na rośliny i skały.

- Dzika Łapo, twoja ceremonia zacznie się zaraz o zachodzie słońca - miauknął czarny przywódca i skinął głową na terminatorkę, by zjadła upolowaną przez siebie nornicę. Deszczowa Łapa nie był głodny, kucnął więc koło siostry, by dzielić z nią posiłek. Kątem oka zobaczył idącą w jego kierunku Szybką Łapę i uniósł głowę, dotykając jej pyszczka nosem.

- Chodź, Buntownicza Gwiazda woła koty na zebranie - miauknęła przejęta. W tejże chwili brzuch kocura głośno zaburczał, a oczy kotki się roześmiały.

- Muszę coś zjeść - wymamrotał i szybko przełknął kęs nornicy, resztę zostawiając dla Dzikiej Łapy. Kotka zamrugała i zjadła swoją część, po czym trójka kotów ruszyła w kierunku Wysokiego Pnia.

- Ja, Buntownicza Gwiazda, przywódca Klanu Gromu, wzywam moich walecznych przodków, aby spojrzeli z góry na tę terminatorkę - miauczał przywódca czystym jak kryształ głosem - Pracowała ciężko, by pojąć zasady waszego szlachetnego prawa. Powierzam ją więc teraz waszej opiece jako wojowniczkę - czarny kocur zrobił przerwę na oddech i rozejrzał się po polance, czy terminatorka jest już gotowa by wyjść przed oblicze Gwiezdnego Klanu - Dzika Łapo, czy przyrzekasz przestrzegać Kodeksu Wojownika i bronić tego Klanu nawet kosztem własnego życia?

- Przyrzekam - brązowa kotka odpowiedziała pewnym siebie głosem, zniżając głowę przed przywódcą.

- Zatem z mocy Gwiezdnego Klanu nadaję ci imię wojowniczki. Dzika Łapo, od tej chwili będziesz zwała się Dzikim Uchem. Gwiezdny Klan uznaje twoją waleczność i niezłomnego ducha, a my witamy cię jako wojowniczkę Klanu Gromu - kot wskazał, by Dzikie Ucho podeszła bliżej. Kotka posłusznie zajęła wyznaczone miejsce, a Buntownicza Gwiazda oparł brodę na czubku głowy nowej wojowniczki. Ta, zgodnie z regułą, polizała go w bark i ponownie schyliła głowę. Tymczasem koty z Klanu Gromu już zaczęły wykrzykiwać jej nowe imię. Deszczowa Łapa z zadowoleniem zauważył, iż zawołał ją po imieniu jako pierwszy.

- Dzikie Ucho! Dzikie Ucho! - zdawało się odbijać po lesie, aż w końcu ucichło. Czarny przywódca poruszył końcówką ogona, kontynuując mowę.

- Tak jak nakazuje nam zwyczaj, Dzikie Ucho będzie dzisiaj samotnie strzegła obozu nocą.

Kilka kotów już ustawiło się wokół nowej wojowniczki, by pogratulować jej nowo zdobytego imienia i awansu w hierarchii.

- Gratulacje, Dzikie Ucho - wymruczał biało-szary terminator - Buntownicza Gwiazda wybrał dla ciebie dobre imię.

Dzikie Ucho skinęła głową i otarła się o bok przybranego brata i obydwoje ponownie zaczęli mruczeć. Po chwili kocur uświadomił sobie, że stoi nad nim Rzeczna Łapa.

- Mógłbyś pomóc mi oporządzać Mgliste Oko i Małą Pręgę? - spytała kotka słodkim jak miód głosikiem. Deszczowa Łapa zastanawiał się, czy nie mógłby odmówić, ale w końcu miauknął zrezygnowany.

- Zgoda - Rzeczna Łapa skinęła głową i poprowadziła go do kępy paproci - Jak się czuje Mgliste Oko? - spytał po chwili raczej z grzeczności, ponieważ wiedział, że stan kotki nie mógł się zbytnio poprawić od wczorajszego wydarzenia.

- Lepiej niż wczoraj - odparła sucho jego towarzyszka - Za to z Małą Pręgą jest coraz gorzej - dodała, a jej głos brzmiał tak cicho i smutno, że Deszczowa Łapa zastanawiał się, czy aby się nie przesłyszał - Możemy tylko prosić Gwiezdny Klan, by go nam oszczędził.

Deszczowa Łapa westchnął i spojrzał na Rzeczną Łapę. Ta jednak już wróciła do swojego normalnego zachowania i zmrużyła oczy, warcząc.

- Nie prosiłam, byś przyszedł tu i dotrzymywał mi towarzystwa, ale byś pomógł!

Kotek aż podskoczył i pobiegł do strumyka, by namoczyć mech.

**Rozdział 5**

Biało-szary kot biegł przez las. Promienie słońca przedzierające się przez korony drzew rozświetlały jego białe futro na grzbiecie. Był to jeden z ostatnich ciepłych dni, powoli zaczynała się pora opadających liści. Już tu i ówdzie zobaczyć można było żółte i czerwone liście zdobiące leśne podłoże. Kot przystając, wrócił do cienia, nasłuchując uważnie. Chroboty dobiegały z kępy żółknących traw; niewątpliwie wydawało je stworzonko, na które wiele razy wcześniej polował. Szaro-biały kot wytężył wszystkie zmysły i obrócił się pod wiatr, by go nie wywęszono. Kocur przypadł do ziemi, przenosząc ciężar ciała na tylne kończyny. Cicho i powoli omijał liście leżące na ziemi. Ofiara była już blisko, na tyle blisko by móc do niego doskoczyć i złapać. Duży kocur napiął mięśnie i rzucił się do przodu. Ofiara nie miała szans, szaro-biały kocur zabił ją szybkim ugryzieniem w kręgosłup. Po chwili odwrócił się, trzymając w zębach brązowe ciałko ryjówki. Kawałek dalej leżał zakopany królik. Kocur westchnął i podchodząc do oznaczonego miejsca, wyciągnął ofiarę z ziemi. Królik był ciężki, ale ostatecznie Deszczowej Łapie udało się ułożyć go w pyszczku. Popędził leśną ścieżką, w kierunku gdzie nad strumieniem wśród świerków, znajdował się obóz jego Klanu.

Po przedarciu się przez gęste paprocie, skinął głową w kierunku Jemiołowego Pióra, która pełniła wartę przy jednym z wejść. Rozglądając się wokół, spostrzegł Buntowniczą Gwiazdę, powolnym krokiem zmierzającym w jego kierunku. Kocur zastrzygł uszami i podszedł do sterty ze świeżą zdobyczą, by umieścić na niej swój łup przed rozmową z przywódcą.

- Dobrze się spisałeś - zamiauczał zadowolony - Powoli nadchodzi pora nagich drzew i zdobyczy będzie mniej. Musimy zacząć magazynować zdobycz - Deszczowa Łapa sądził, że Klan podzieli się królikiem i pójdzie spać z pełnymi brzuchami, tymczasem jego mistrz sugerował, by go zakopać - W te dni będzie jeszcze sporo mniejszej zdobyczy, ale większa powinna pozostać schowana na trudne czasy - biało-szary nie mógł się nie zgodzić z przywódcą; zdecydowanie miał rację. Wobec tego kiwnął łebkiem na znak zgody.

- Dzisiaj jest Zgromadzenie - ciągnął czarny kocur - Pójdziesz razem z Szybką Łapą.

Deszczowa Łapa nie mógł powstrzymać radosnego miauknięcia. Ich pierwsze Zgromadzenie! Szukając wzrokiem przyjaciółki napotkał jednak zmrużone spojrzenie Rzecznej Łapy i dobry humor natychmiast go opuścił. Stosunek szarej kocicy do niego wciąż się nie zmieniły nawet po czterech księżycach wytrwałych treningów.

Wreszcie dostrzegł Szybką Łapę. Kotka rozmawiała ze swoim mistrzem, Słoneczną Burzą. Kocur zamruczał na powitanie, widząc przybranego ojca.

- Nie uwierzysz! - zamiauczał terminator. Wąsiki Szybkiej Łapy zadrgały z ciekawości.

- Mów prędko, muszę wrócić po zdobycz.

- Idziemy na dzisiejsze Zgromadzenie! Ty i ja. Bez Rzecznej Łapy.

Szybka Łapa zamruczała z satysfakcją i dotknęła pyszczkiem jego boku.

- Muszę iść. Zobaczymy się o zmierzchu - miauknęła i zniknęła w świerkach przylegających do kociarni.

Kocur patrzył jak kotka wychodzi z obozu, po czym sam ruszył w kierunku legowiska matek i ich kociąt. Od jakiegoś czasu Klan Gromu posiadał mało kociąt - rudy kocurek, syn Słonecznej Burzy i Bawełnianego Tańca, nie posiadał towarzystwa w swoim wieku. Choć Deszczowa Łapa sam zbliżał się do końca treningu, musiał przyznać, że był najmłodszy pośród uczniów.

Bawełniany Taniec podniosła głowę, gdy wcisnął się między jeżynowe ciernie, najwyraźniej spała.

- Przepraszam. Nie chciałem cię budzić - wymiauczał, kładąc się koło kremowej kotki. Ta zamrugała po raz ostatni i potrząsnęła głowa.

- Akurat śniło mi się coś niedobrego... - mruknęła, upewniając się, czy jej syn aby na pewno śpi - Posłuchaj, Deszczowa Łapo. Wiem, że to nie ode mnie zależy... Ale chcę, byś trenował Zmiankę, gdy zostaniesz wojownikiem.

Terminator otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia.

- Buntownicza Gwiazda na pewno mnie nie wybierze - krzyknął.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Deszczowa Łapo, czy ty wiesz co inni sądzą o tobie w Klanie? Choć nie masz jeszcze dwunastu księżyców, by zostać wojownikiem, twoje umiejętności przerastają niejednego z nich.

Biało-szary kocur wzruszył ramionami. Robię to co inni terminatorzy. Rzeczna Łapa powinna zostać wojowniczką. Za dwa księżyce będzie miała większe doświadczenie, niż ja w ciągu kilku dni - prychnął, odwracając głowę w kierunku kociarni.

Bawełniany Taniec westchnęła. Milczała przez chwilę, jednak w końcu wydobyła z siebie parę słów.

- Widzę, że do niczego nie dojdziemy. Idziesz na Zgromadzenie, prawda?

Deszczowa Łapa zastrzygł uszami, spoglądając uważnie na kotkę.

- Skąd wiedziałaś? - zapytał zdziwiony.

Kremowa kocica-matka zamruczała ubawiona.

- Wieści rozchodzą się po obozie szybciej, niż myślisz, Deszczowa Łapo - miauknęła i polizała go w czubek nosa. Choć biało-szary kocur nie był jej rodziną, traktowała go jak jedno ze swoich własnych kociąt - No, idź już - miauknęła i popchnęła go nosem w kierunku wyjścia.

Deszczowa Łapa pożegnał się i wyszedł z kociarni szybkim krokiem, oglądając się jeszcze raz w kierunku Bawełnianego Tańca i jej kocięcia. Odwracając ponownie głowę, o mało nie zderzył się z Migoczącym Futerkiem.

- Dobry Gwiezdny Klanie - burknęła poirytowana - Uważaj jak chodzisz. Swoją drogą, nie masz nic lepszego do roboty niż wałęsanie się bezczynnie po obozie?

Uwaga wojowniczki rozwścieczyła kocura. i "_Cały ranek spędziłem na polowaniu. Zasługuję na chwilę odpoczynku"_ /i . Nie mógł być jednak niegrzeczny w stosunku do jednej ze starszych wojowniczek, jeżeli miał zostać mistrzem przybranego brata.

- Byłem od rana na polowaniu - miauknął spokojnie.

- Równie dobrze teraz też możesz - wyskrzeczała piskliwym głosem - Lub pomóż mojej córce w zbieraniu ziół. Jest bardzo zajęta od kiedy zginął Mała Pręga. Do wieczora masz sporo czasu.

- Ale...

- Na co czekasz? - warknęła kocica

- Idę na Zgromadzenie - miauknął Deszczowa Łapa.

Migoczące Futerko zmrużyła oczy.

- Doskonale. Popracujesz dopóki nie nadejdzie pora na posiłek - mruknęła i oddaliła się do legowiska wojowników.

Dzikie Ucho, siedząca niedaleko i przysłuchująca się rozmowie kotów, podeszła do brata i polizała go w ucho.  
- Migoczące Futerko jest taka sama jak córką. Nie martw się.

Kot podszedł do sterty ze świeżą zdobyczą. Czekała tam na niego Biała Gwiazda, jego mistrzyni i zarazem przywódczyni.

- Dobrze się spisałeś – zamiauczała miękko, wpatrując się w złote oczy kocura – Jak mi mówiła Rozwiana Łapa, upolowałeś jeszcze jedną nornicę i królika. Możesz go zanieść do Bursztynowego Serca. Musi odzyskać siły po tym jak urodziła kocię. Sądzę też, że ucieszy ją twoja wizyta – młoda kocica wstała i popchnęła delikatnie Deszczową Łapę w kierunku kociarni.

Szaro-biały kocur odmiauknął w zgodzie, wziął królika w zęby i podreptał w kierunku kępy jeżyn. Z kociarni wychodził właśnie Dzikie Serce, brązowo-rudy kocur, dumny ojciec kociąt.

- Witaj, Dzikie Serce – pozdrowił Deszczowa Łapa zastępcę przywódczyni.

- Cześć, Deszczowa Łapo – miauknął radośnie rudy – Przyszedłeś obejrzeć kociaki?

- Tak – potwierdził szaro-biały i dodał – Przyniosłem też Bursztynowemu Sercu królika.

Rudo-brązowy zamruczał zadowolony, po czym trzepnął ogonem na pożegnanie i oddalił się szybkim krokiem.

Tymczasem Deszczowa Łapa wszedł do kociarni. Obok rudo-białej kocicy leżało bure, cętkowane kociątko.

- Cześć. Przyniosłem ci królika – wymiauczał kocur i przytulił się do drugiego boku kotki. Kotka z wdzięcznością spojrzała na kocura i polizała go po lewym barku.

- Witaj. Przyszedłeś zobaczyć swoją przybraną siostrę? Prawda, że urocza? – Bursztynowe Serce spojrzała z czułością w dół.

Deszczowa Łapa z ciekawością pochylił łepek ku kociakowi i polizał je po malutkiej główce – Jak się czujesz?

- Och, dobrze, muszę tylko trochę odpocząć – zapewniła go kotka – A co u ciebie? Wybacz, ale niełatwo mi wyjść z kociarni. Muszę mieć kocię pod stałą opieką.

- Rozumiem, nie przejmuj się – kocur polizał ją po uchu – Biała Gwiazda mówi, że niedługo we trójkę, razem ze Srebrną i Rozwianą Łapą wybierzemy się nad Księżycowy Staw.

- Moje gratulacje. To znaczy, że najprawdopodobniej już wkrótce zostaniecie wojownikami.

Z zewnątrz dobiegło nawoływanie Białej Gwiazdy ze szczytu Wysokiej Skały. Kocur prędko pożegnał się z rudo-białą kocicą i wyskoczył z kępy jeżyn.

- Za kilka wschodów słońca będzie pełnia, a więc i kolejne Zgromadzenie. Dzisiaj wyznaczę delegatów Klanu Gromu – biała kocica umilkła na chwilę i spojrzała na koty ze swojego klanu – Na zebranie przy Czterech Drzewach razem ze mną pójdą Deszczowa, Srebrna i Rozwiana Łapa – widząc zawiedzone spojrzenie Mglistej Łapy dodała: - Mglista Łapo, wiem, że jest ci przykro, ale musisz zostać w obozie i czuwać przy Mokrym Nosku. Jest już stara i schorowana, potrzebuje twojej opieki.

- Dobrze, Biała Gwiazdo – zgodziła się w końcu ciemnoszara kocica.

Biała kocica spojrzała w dół, na kotkę i ciągnęła dalej:

- Jutro wybiorę się wraz z Deszczową, Rozwianą i Srebrną Łapą nad Księżycowy Staw. Odbędziemy długą drogę, poproście więc Mglistą Łapę o odpowiednie zioła i wcześnie pójdźcie spać – mówiąc to, przywódczyni machnęła ogonem, dając znak klanowi, że zebranie skończone.

Rozwiana Łapa szybko podbiegła do Deszczowej Łapy, siedzącego na skraju tłumu. Razem poszli za Mglistą Łapą w kierunku legowiska medyka. Szara Łapa trzymała się w odpowiedniej odległości.

Kiedy przeszli przez paprociowy tunel, szaro-biały kocur zajrzał do szczeliny w skale i spytał się, układającej zioła Mglistej Łapy:

- Jak się czuje Mokry Nosek? – we wnętrzu skały coś się poruszyło i jęknęło.

Mglista Łapa odparła przyciszonym głosem:

- Niedobrze z nią. Jest coraz słabsza, chociaż robię co mogę. Nie na wskutek choroby, jednak ze starości i przez to jestem bezsilna – ciemnoszara kotka zrobiła smutną minę – Jeśli dotrwałaby do pory nagich drzew, skończyłaby 21 lat.

Rozwiana Łapa spuściła łepek i w milczeniu wzięła trzy paczuszki ziół na drogę. Srebrna Łapa podziękowała siostrze i w trójkę odeszli do legowiska terminatorów. Zniknęli w paprociach. Na polance Rozwiana Łapa obojętnie rzuciła listek, w który zawinięte były zioła, na posłanie Srebrnej Łapy. Deszczowa Łapa położył się na swoim posłaniu. Było miękkie, więc zamiast ugniatać je przed snem, od razu wtulił się w długie futro przyjaciółki, odsuwając nieco swoją porcję ziół.

**Rozdział 5**

**Gomenasai – Tatu do tej sceny**

Następnego ranka w obozie rozległa się żałobna wieść – Mokry Nosek umarła tej nocy. Ciało czarnej kotki leżało na środku zielonej polanki. Koło niej leżała Mglista Łapa, łkała i po raz ostatni dzieląc język ze swoją nauczycielką. Obok ciemnoszarej kotki siedziała Biała Gwiazda z głową spuszczoną w dół. Deszczowa Łapa zobaczył jak po śnieżnobiałej mordce kotki spływa jedna, mała łza. Kocur podszedł do czarnej, starej kocicy i polizał ją delikatnie po posiwiałym pyszczku. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Rozwianą Łapę, siedzącą u boku matki i pocieszająco liżącą ją po uchu. Dał jej znak, że odchodzi, a ona poszła za nim, na skraj polany.

- Nie sądziłem, że twoja matka aż będzie płakać – westchnął szaro-biały

- Mokry Nosek opiekowała się Białą Gwiazdą, kiedy była kociakiem i uczyła jej wszystkiego co potrzebne do życia na wolności – warknęła cicho Rozwiana Łapa – Nie wiedziałeś?

- Nie – przyznał kocur i umilkł

- Pewnie nasza wyprawa do Księżycowego Stawu opóźni się o jeden dzień – podjęła rozmowę biała kotka po chwili – Trzeba będzie pochować Mokrego Noska. A potem będzie Ceremonia Pasowania Na Medyka… Pewnie pójdziemy razem z Mglistą Łapą…

Kotka nie zdążyła dokończyć, bowiem od strony Wysokiej Skały rozległo się wołanie Białej Gwiazdy. Dwa koty ramię w ramię popędziły pod spory kamień, wpatrując się w swoją przywódczynię.

- Mglista Łapo, chcę byś przewodniczyła Ceremonii Pogrzebowej… Pochowajcie Mokrego Noska za żywopłotem, który oddziela las od kącika medyka.

Mglista Łapa skinęła głową, a biała kocica kontynuowała:

- Jednak najpierw odbędziemy Ceremonię Pasowania Na Medyka… Mglista Łapo, wystąp.

Ciemnoszara kotka posłusznie wystąpiła z tłumu.

- Ja, Biała Gwiazda, przywódczyni Klanu Gromu, wzywam naszych wielkich przodków, by spojrzeli z góry na tę terminatorkę. Pracowała ciężko u boku Mokrego Noska, by pojąć jak należy uzdrawiać wojowników. Powierzam ją teraz waszej opiece jako medyka – przywódczyni spojrzała uważnie na ciemnoszarą kocicę - Mglista Łapo czy przyrzekasz przestrzegać kodeksu wojownika i leczyć każdego kotka, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba?

- Przyrzekam – miauknęła cicho ciemnoszara kotka i zamrugała swoim zdrowym okiem.

- Zatem z mocy nadanej mi przez Gwiezdny Klan nadaję ci imię medyka. Mglista Łapo, od tej pory zwać się będziesz Mglistym Okiem. Gwiezdny Klan cię pozdrawia, a my witamy cię jako medyka Klanu Gromu.

Przywódczyni zeskoczyła ze skały i oparła podbródek na czole Mglistego Oka. Nowa medyczka polizała nieśmiało kocię po ramieniu.

- Mgliste Oko! Mgliste Oko! – koty powtórzyły nowe imię kocicy z szacunkiem

– Teraz razem ze Mglistym Okiem oraz Srebrną, Rozwianą i Deszczową Łapą wybiorę się do Matczynego Pyszczka. Pójdźcie teraz po zioła i zjedzcie je, przyhamują głód i zmęczenie - wymiauczała głośno Biała Gwiazda, wskakując spowrotem na skałę.

Koty szybko pobiegły do pobliskiego legowiska i chwilę potem wróciły, z brzuszkami pełnymi gorzkich ziół.

- Teraz jesteście gotowi do drogi. Wyruszymy natychmiast. Dzikie Serce, będziesz strzegł obozu podczas naszej nieobecności.

Zastępca wymiauczał coś w zgodzie i wraz z resztą klanu pożegnali się z przywódczynią i terminatorami.

**Rozdział 6**

1. korek na Grzmiącej Ścieżce

2. sen w Matczynym Pyszczku

3. atak Rzeki

4.

Biała Gwiazda poprowadziła koty przez zwalone drzewo nad strumieniem, przez który wspięli się na szczyt pagórka. Wokół dojrzeć można było zielone sosny, ale i drzewa liściaste, wokół których fruwały kolorowe listki. Trzy koty zeszły na równy teren i dalej szły przez las. Połamane gałązki trzeszczały pod łapami. Biała Gwiazda przysiadła na skraju lasu i rozejrzała się wokół. Teraz koty znalazły się na otwartej przestrzeni, bez żadnej możliwości ucieczki, były więc bardzo ostrożne. Szli jednak dalej, ominęli cztery Drzewa. Deszczowa Łapa rozchylił pyszczek. Nieprzyjemny zapach dał się wyczuć w jego nozdrzach.

- Grzmiąca Ścieżka jest już niedaleko! – wykrzyknęła Srebrna Łapa

Pozostałe koty odwróciły się i w oddali zobaczyły sznur potworów na Grzmiącej Ścieżce.

- Nigdy nie widziałam tylu potworów na raz – Rozwiana Łapa otworzyła szeroko swoje błękitne oczy ze zdumienia – Podejdźmy bliżej! – miauknęła i długimi susami pokonując drogę, wkrótce znalazła się przy szarym pasie przecinającym zieleń.

Biała Gwiazda westchnęła i podążyła za córką, dając znak dwójce terminatorów i medyczce, by poszli za nią. Tuż przy Grzmiącej Ścieżce, ostry, zapach uderzył ich od środka. Deszczowa Łapa wykrzywił pyszczek z obrzydzenia.

- Nie damy rady przejść na drugą stronę, jest ich zbyt wiele – zauważył, próbując przekrzyczeć hałas silników.

Biała Gwiazda milczała przez chwilę.

- Możemy przejść tunelem pod Grzmiącą Ścieżką. Jednak znajdziemy się na terytorium Klanu Rzeki.

- I będziemy mieli mokre łapy, bo przez tunel płynie strumień! – dodała Rozwiana Łapa

- Biała Gwiazdo, kiedyś mówiłaś mi, że nie wolno atakować kotów, w drodze do Księżycowego Stawu – wtrąciła Srebrna Łapa

- Tak, to prawda… Chodźmy – zarządziła biała kotka i odwróciła się machając puszystym ogonem.

Koty cofnęły się na skraj lasu, poszły jednak w prawo. Teren w tym miejscu był na niższym poziomie, Grzmiąca Ścieżka biegła nad polanką. W oddali widać było strumień wpadający do rzeki. Naprzeciw gromadki widniała dziura. Biała Gwiazda zawahała się na chwilę, wkroczyła jednak w ciemności, nakazując terminatorom podążać za swoim zapachem. Srebrna Łapa weszła pierwsza i szybko przeszła przez tunel. Ostatni szedł Deszczowa Łapa. Niepewnie szedł w ciemnościach, strumyk moczył mu łapy. Kiedy wreszcie pojawił się po drugiej stronie zamrugał gwałtownie, próbując przyzwyczaić się do światła słonecznego. Biała Gwiazda nie chciała tracić jednak czasu i szła dalej, wzdłuż Grzmiącej Ścieżki, następnie przez las, aż dotarli na polankę, na której wśród krzaków znajdował się Księżycowy Staw

- Teraz możecie coś upolować, słońce dopiero zaszło, a my musimy czekać do czasu, kiedy pojawi się księżyc – oznajmiła przywódczyni – Kiedy ja przykucnę nad stawem, wy poczekacie za krzakami, pilnując czy nie zbliża się wrogi klan.

Trzy koty posłusznie skinęły łebkami i zniknęły wśród krzewów. Biała Gwiazda tymczasem usadowiła się na kamieniu nad taflą ciemnej wody, a Mgliste Oko usiadła nieopodal.

Deszczowa Łapa szukał zwierzyny pomiędzy kamieniami – mogłyby być tu jaszczurki. Spod jednej z nich wypełzł właśnie wystraszony gad. Deszczowa Łapa przygwoździł jaszczurkę jedną łapą. Wziął zdobycz w zęby i powrócił do białej kocicy. Jedząc upolowaną jaszczurkę spytał:

- Nie jesz nic?

- Wiesz, że nie mogę – odparła tajemniczo.

Tymczasem na niebie pojawił się księżyc. Z polowania wróciła Rozwiana Łapa, nie miała jednak nic w pyszczku. Jej śnieżnobiałe futro lśniło pięknie w bladej poświacie księżyca, a błękitne oczy świeciły jak dwie gwiazdy. Biała Gwiazda razem Księżycowego Mglistym Okiem podeszły do Księżycowego Stawu, mimo iż wciąż nie było Srebrnej Łapy. Deszczowa Łapa usiadł pod drzewem obok Rozwianej Łapy.

Dwójkę przyjaciół zaskoczyła nadchodząca z tyłu Srebrna Łapa. W zębach trzymała chudą mysz.

- Chcecie trochę? – zapytała niegrzecznym tonem, ale i tak pytanie zaskoczyło Deszczową Łapę.

- Ja…dziękuję, ale Rozwiana Łapa chętnie by coś przegryzła – wskazał na białą kocię łebkiem

Srebrna Łapa spojrzała wyczekująco na Rozwianą Łapę swoimi zielonymi ślepiami. Biała kotka spojrzała jej w oczy i odparła z lekko złośliwą nutą w głosie:

- Tak, daj mi trochę, jeśli możesz.

Warczenie wydobyło się z gardła srebrzystej kotki, lecz nic nie powiedziała, tylko oddała połowę myszy koleżance. Biała kotka skinęła głową na podziękowanie i odwróciła się tyłem do srebrnej kocicy. Ta syknęła cicho i zabrała się za własną część myszy. Skończywszy, oblizała się szybko i zabrała do toalety. Dwójka przyjaciół milczała, stojąc na straży. Po chwili Srebrna Łapa zniknęła. Deszczowa Łapa dostrzegł jeszcze jej srebrne futerko znikające za pniem drzewa. Chciał miauknąć do Rozwianej Łapy, ale błysk oczu z cienia ostrzegał, by tego nie robić. Szaro-biały kocur odwrócił się więc, wzruszając szerokimi ramionami. W pewnej chwili z krzaków wyłoniły się dwie kotki. Szara miała spuszczony wzrok, ale biała szła żwawo, dając sygnał do powrotu. Cztery koty weszły w las. Wokół było cicho, tylko wiatr szeleścił w koronach drzew. Pod Mglistym Okiem trzasnęła uschnięta gałązka. Pozostali odruchowo stulili uszy, ale nie powiedzieli nic. Biała Gwiazda rozejrzała się wokół. Już mieli wznowić wędrówkę, kiedy przywódczynię coś zaniepokoiło. Szalonym wzrokiem powiodła po kotach i drżącym głosem spytała:

- Gdzie jest Srebrna Łapa?!

Deszczowa Łapa w jednej chwili przypomniał sobie jak szara kocica zniknęła w cieniu. Przypominając sobie oczy łypiące na niego z ciemności, nie powiedział nic. Biała Gwiazda fuknęła na swoją córkę.

- Nic nie widziałaś?

- Nie…mamo. Znaczy, była, a potem już nie. Zniknęła – biała koteczka spuściła głowę, unikając wzroku wściekłej zdenerwowanej przywódczyni.

- Co to znaczy zniknęła? – warknęła – Rozpłynęła się w powietrzu? I wy chcecie być wojownikami, kiedy nie zauważacie jak wasza koleżanka znika! – białą kocica zmierzyła szaro-białego kocura od stóp do głów.

Tym razem przyszła kolej na Deszczową Łapę.

- Ja-ja widziałem jak znikała za drzewem – wyjąkał

- Sugerujesz, że uciekła lub poszła zawiadomić Klan Rzeki? – teraz biała kocica była naprawdę wściekła

- N-nie – zaprzeczył szybko

Biała Gwiazda prychnęła.

- Może poszła do obozu… Nie możemy jej teraz szukać. Kiedy wrócimy, wyślę patrol poszukiwawczy. Musimy _wracać_ – położyła nacisk na ostatnie zdanie.

Pozostali skinęli posłusznie łebkami i ruszyli dalej. Znaleźli się na małej polance w lesie. Deszczowej Łapie minęło przed oczami rude futro.

Syknął i zjeżył sierść na grzbiecie, dając znak Białej Gwieździe, że są w niebezpieczeństwie. Koty stojąc na środku machały ogonami z jednej strony na drugą, zdenerwowane. Deszczowa Łapa wyczuł od Mglistego Oka słabą woń strachu. Spojrzał na nią, dodając jej otuchy. Nagle, z krzaków na wprost wyskoczył czarno-biały kocur, a za nim właściciel rudego futra, szylkretowa kocica i rudo-biały kocur.

- Łaciata Skórka! – syknęła Rozwiana Łapa

Czarno-biały nawet nie odpowiedział, tylko ruszył do ataku, a za nim jego patrol. Z wrzaskiem koty rzuciły się na przybyszy, szczepiając się w walce. Deszczowa Łapa walczył z szylkretową kocicą, raz po raz podgryzając ją w nogę. Wojowniczka wrzasnęła z bólu i skoczyła spowrotem w krzaki. Szaro-biały usłyszał jak zastępca Klanu Rzeki błyska wokół wściekle bursztynowymi oczami, zmagając się z Białą Gwiazdą. Biała kocica zwinnie unikała jego ciosów, wyślizgując się raz po raz z jego łap. Nagle, Deszczowa Łapa poczuł jak ciepła krew spływa po jego barkach. To rudy kocur zaatakował go, kiedy siedział tyłem. Deszczowa Łapa warknął i próbował podrapać kocura po oczach, ten jednak był szybszy i w efekcie szaro-biały został ugryziony w łapę. Syknął i rozejrzał się. Biała Gwiazda rozprawiła się z Łaciatą Skórką, a w krzakach znikał rudy ogon. Naraz usłyszał jęk. To Rozwiana Łapa leżała na jednym boku, na ziemi, krwawiąc z rannego boku. Deszczowa Łapa zawył i rzucił się do łap przyjaciółki. Ta podniosła nieznacznie głowę, miaucząc cicho. Deszczowa Łapa zawołał Mgliste Oko, która szybko przyłożyła coś do rany, kręcąc smętnie głową. Biała Gwiazda położyła się obok córki, liżąc ją po uchu. Deszczowa Łapa naraz poderwał się i pobiegł prosto przed siebie, nad strumień i idąc jego korytem doszedł do tunelu, który przeszedł kilkoma króliczymi skosami. Biegł dalej, wreszcie dysząc, usiadł na środku polanki w obozie i zawołał Dzikie Serce.

- Musisz pomóc…Rozwiana Łapa…ranna – wysapał zdyszany.

Dzikie Serce wymiauczał coś i Deszczowa Łapa znów biegł przed siebie, prowadząc rudo-brązowego kocura na polankę w lesie.

- Srebrna Łapa jest w obozie? – zapytał szaro-biały przez ramię

- Tak, jest w kociarni, pilnuje Leśnego Kocięcia – odpowiedział zdziwiony kot

Deszczowa Łapa wykrzywił się, ale nic nie powiedział. Wreszcie byli na polance. Rozwiana Łapa wciąż leżała, jednak próbowała już wstać. Szaro-biały kocur podbiegł do niej szybko i polizał po łebku, namawiając by powróciła do pozycji leżącej. Kotka posłusznie rozciągnęła się na trawie. Dzikie Serce złapał ranną kotkę za kark i pociągnął za siebie. Deszczowa Łapa złapał ją za futro na nodze i szli tak obaj aż do obozu. Biała Gwiazda i Mgliste Oko szły po bokach, sprawdzając czy kotce aby nic się nie stało.

Deszczowa Łapa miał wrażenie, jakby był obserwowany, ale nie podzielił się z nikim swoimi wątpliwościami, tylko węszyć i rozglądał się uważnie. W końcu bezpiecznie dotrali do obozu. „Wygląda na to, ze Klan Rzeki zrobił to co chciał" – pomyślał szaro-biały kocur i położył się pod krzakiem obok Rozwianej Łapy. Biała Gwiazda wciąż kręciła się koło nich, doglądając czy z jej śnieznobiałą córką aby wszystko w porządku. W końcu mruknęła coś i zwołała koty. Z początku Deszczowa Łapa nie wiedział co zamierza ogłosić jego przywódczyni, lecz ta szybko odprawiła ceremonię pasowania na wojownika nad leżącą córka, nadając jej nowe imię, Rozwiane Futerko.


End file.
